This invention is designed to support a hanging sign. It is affixed perpendicularly to the side of a recreational vehicle, or outside wall of a building or edifice, by way of a mounting rail. It will provide stable support from which the sign may be displayed.
Attaching a horizontal sign to a vertical edifice is often cumbersome and difficult. It typically involves the application of a bulky bracket with many screws and anchoring supports to be affixed to the wall. The corresponding device, fitted to the bracket, is usually comprised of multiple parts which interlock and connect with the bracket at many different stress points to accommodate the weight to the sign. The use of multiple parts increases the likelihood of failure for one of the individual components and hence the degradation and eventual failure of the entire support mechanism. Additionally, the use of multiple parts make the assembly and installation process more difficult and increase the likelihood of one of the parts being damages or lost. Heretofore, many different arrangements were used to alleviate the impediments of installing a horizontal sign to a vertical edifice. The following is a discussion of these arrangements and their drawbacks to installation.
One arrangement involves mounting a rectangular sign assembly directly against a wall. Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,984 (1979) is exemplary. However, in this arrangement, the sign can only be suspended vertically from the wall. Thus, it can not be viewed from a right-angle to the wall.
Another arrangement, shown in Soporowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,928 (1985) is also mounted directly against the wall. It utilizes a dual-rail system to slide the sign into the bracketing system. It has the same viewing drawbacks as the Taylor patent and the sliding process, upon insertion and removal, is subject to bending or breaking the rails on both the bracket and sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,889 to Hopkins and Hall, demonstrates a bracket assembly for mounting a horizontal sign. It uses a multiple-point attachment system and needs a post or pole to support the assembly. An L-shaped bracket extends horizontally from the mounting bracket and the sign is fitted. The multiple-point attachment system can not be mounted to a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,739 to Lee also uses a mounting system for a horizontal sign. The mounting flange of the bracket extends perpendicular from the base and fits between the plates of the display structure.
My invention provides several objects and advantages whereby the sign can be mounted upon structures which typically are incapable of supporting a perpendicular sign. This allows the placement of a sign in a new and unique location.
My invention is designed for attachment to any surface which accepts the adhesion of a strip of metal mounting rail. It combines simplicity of design and function as well as being very easy to use by people of all ages. An advantage is the small linear area required for the point of attachment. Many fastening systems necessitate large bulky mechanisms to secure the sign to the structure. A small length of mounting rail is all my invention needs to form a secure point of attachment.
The dowel end, located at the end of the flatbar, simply slides, horizontally, into the mounting rail consuming the entire dowel. This precipitates pressure at the connection point of the flatbar and metal angle iron piece. The generated stress utilizes the weight of the angle iron piece and the attached sign to press the butt end of the hanger against the vertical surface of the wall.
The hanging sign may be vertically adjusted by sliding the butt end up or down to achieve a true horizontal position of the mainframe. If a permanent installation is desired, simply squeeze the end of the mounting rail shut with pliers. Another advantage allows the addition of multiple signs beneath the top sign by linking them together with additional xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hooks. My invention has two pre-drilled holes on the outer edges of the metal angle iron. xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hooks are inserted in these holes and the sign, which has corresponding pre-drilled holes, can be attached. Multiple signs can be added in a similar fashion.
Most support assemblies for signs are very complicated and cumbersome. They require a great deal of effort and a reasonable level of expertise to assemble. A major advantage of my invention is the simplicity of assembly. Because it is one piece, the user simply slides the dowel rod into the mounting rail in one fluid motion and it is ready for use. Once the sign is attached to the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hooks, simply squeeze the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hooks closed. If there is not an existing strip of mounting rail, a small strip (supplied with the invention) can quickly be mounted with two screws.
A further advantage is its versatility and portability. It can be removed in just a few seconds. Additionally, it can be displayed in a small area using a vertical post. Used in this fashion, it is ideal for small advertising displays inside a building where it would heretofore be impossible to hang a sign.
Applications for my invention would include a Recreational Vehicle, private residence, garage, dock, horse trailer, horse barns, and stalls. It could be displayed at retail stores, flea markets, race tracks, amusement parks, and sports stadiums. Because of its versatility, it can be displayed indoors as easily as outdoors. Because the weight is supported horizontally, instead of vertically (the support-from-below method), a free-span area is created in which the sign can hang freely.